The New Moon
by LupinLover99
Summary: Sequel to night of the full moon, must read before reading this. Remus and Sirius explore their new and confusing relationship and life goes on...drama ensues, as always. RemusXSirius slash! Don't like it, don't read it! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

"The New Moon" 

Disclaimer: I do not own darling Remus or stunning Sirius. This is a sequel to my other story entitled "night of the full moon". You should read "night of the full moon" before reading this; you'll be lost otherwise! ((Note: I apologize for putting that slash in at the end, I know I said it wouldn't be, well, I changed it, lol. Sorry!))

Chapter one: 

On a warm spring night, two young men stand in front of the refrigerator.

"So, what do you want for dinner?"

"Oh, I don't know, choose something."

"You must have some opinion on the matter…"

"No, I don't really."

"What's got your wand in a knot?"

"Nothing…"

I sighed, Sirius had been moody all week and no one had any idea why. I had felt pretty moody ever since that night Sirius stuck his tongue in my mouth and didn't explain himself! But did you see me taking it out on other people? Of course not, but Sirius can do as he pleases, can't he? He can go kiss people whenever he wants and not even care the confusion they feel afterwards.

Sirius walked over to one of the stools that stood by the counter adjoining to the kitchen. He sat down with a huff of breath. I sighed, give me strength.

"Well we've got to eat something."

"I already said I don't care, all right? Pick something for Merlin's…"

"Okay, how about this leftover pork…"

"Gross."

"Chicken?"

Sirius made a motion like he was going to stick his finger down his throat.

"All right, all right…what about…"

"Look, I'm gonna go out to eat tonight. Don't wait up."

I stared into the fridge, not wanting to look back at him, he just wanted attention. I heard the door slam, stood up and kicked the fridge door closed. Why was he always so difficult? Even when I was in love with him, he made me mad.

I took a few deep breaths and then opened the refrigerator again. I was beginning to unwrap the chicken when someone knocked on the door of our flat. I walked to the door and peered out the peephole. Standing there was the very wet, very pregnant Lily Potter. I quickly unlocked the door.

"What are you doing here, Lily?"

"Oh, just visiting…"

"You should be at home resting," I looked her up and down. "I take it it's raining?"

"Yes, quite hard, really."

"Here, let me take your coat," I took it and hung it on a post near the door.

Lily toddled over to the couch and plunked down. "So, how's the bookstore?"

"Oh, wonderful, really enjoyable and we're making a pretty decent profit."

"Wonderful."

There were a few moments of silence. Why had she come over here? Just to ask how the store was going? Surely not…

"How is Sirius?"

Aha. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering…"

More silence.

"He's…fine…"

"He's been over at our place quite a bit lately."

He'd been going to James and Lily's all those times he'd said he was going out to eat? Where was this going?

"Yes, he's been there a lot and, well, I know this is touching a soft spot, but he's told us…"

I cleared my throat, it seemed a lump had accumulated there. "Um, what are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean, Remus. And frankly, it's making Sirius miserable."

"I'm making him miserable? He's the one who won't even look at me, much less talk about the damned incident!"

Lily looked at me with a skeptical eye. "Are we talking about the same thing?"

I froze. "I don't know, are we?"

"Well, I'm talking about the fact that Sirius told us about a month ago that you're a horrible cook. He's been coming to our house to get a decent meal once in a while. Sorry…"

"Is that all!" I hooted with laughter and slapped my head. "Oh, well, I thought you meant! Ha!"

"Is there something else going on here, Remus? You can tell me."

"No, no, of course not. You're right, I'm a dreadful cook, well, nothing you can do about it though…" I was so relieved, it was like thinking someone was about to expose you as a leper and then all they say is that you have a small head cold.

"Remus, honestly, is there anything the matter?" she peered at me, and I had that strange feeling I always got when Dumbledore peered at me, like he could see right into my head. "You seem a little strange, is the moon coming?"

"Oh, yeah, that must be it."

"Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing." Lily got up from the sofa and made her way to the door.

I jumped up and grabbed her coat. "Yes, thank you for stopping by. Give James my best."

"We were thinking of having a little dinner party next weekend, you, me, James and Sirius? What do you think?"

"Oh, um," I had to admit I was a little wary of such situations. Just me and some friends sitting around a dinner table, a wonderful breeding ground for conversation, a certain someone may let it slip that a certain incident took place in the backroom of a certain bookstore only a month ago. Well, a month and two weeks, but who was counting? "I'll have to see what's going on that weekend, send me an owl, all right?"

"Sure will," lily leaned forward and gave me an awkward hug around her belly and smiled. "See you soon, Remus."

And with that, she left. I walked over to the kitchen again, thinking about dinner, only to find that the chicken I had taken out was spoiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Finally! The sequel! I have had a horrible streak of writer's block and just a busy schedule and I apologize for not getting this out sooner! But here it is now, right? And I want to know what you think of it so far! Please review! I luv you all!


	2. Chapter 2

"The New Moon"

Disclaimer: Don't own Remus or Sirius or anyone for that matter. tear

Author note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! Love to you all!

Chapter two: 

Despite my protests, I found myself at a dinner party at James' that weekend. We were sitting in the sitting room, which was appropriate, and eating some finger foods that Lily had prepared.

"These are really quite good, Lily." I said, to break the silence. If there's anything I can't stand, it's silence. And when I'm nervous, I'm even more polite than usual.

"Thank you, Remus."

The silence continued.

I twiddled my thumbs, ate another mini quiche and looked over at Sirius. He looked quite nervous, I wondered why. After reviewing Lily's conversation with me, I wondered if she was only putting on an act about not knowing. Why would she come all the way into London just to tell me I'm a bad cook? We all know it! I was hoping tonight was not a way to get Sirius and I to talk about the dreaded incident.

Suddenly, there was a 'beep' noise from the kitchen and both James and Lily jumped off the couch. Clearly, the food was ready.

"No, no, I'll get it darling." James said, gently pushing his wife back onto the couch. He hurried into the kitchen and after a few seconds, poked his head out again and said, "Remus, would you come and help me?"

"Gladly," I muttered without thinking. "I mean, sure I will, James." And it was off into the kitchen with me.

Remus followed James into the kitchen and I was left alone with Lily.

"Sirius, how are you holding up?" she asked me.

"This is stupid, I never should have suggested it. Do you see how uncomfortable he is?"

"Sirius, if he doesn't face this, it's going to eat both of you from inside. You cannot leave love bottled up inside."

I stared at my hands, thinking. "Is it love? Am I gay, Lily?"

"That's a decision you have to make for yourself, Sirius, I can't tell you if you are or not."

I ground the palms of my hands into my eye sockets. "Bloody hell, the world is upside down ever since Remus got hurt. I've been having these really weird mixed feelings about him. And, I thought it was just that I was jealous of their relationship when Mary was going to marry him but maybe it was more. I'm so confused…"

"Don't worry about it Sirius, you'll work it out."

"I hope so, if not I gotta get away from Remus."

Just then, James burst through the kitchen door and bellowed. "Dinner is served!"

Lily and I rose from the couches and crossed into the dining room as James and Remus came out, bearing pots and plates of food. I sat down, hoping dinner wouldn't be too painful.

"Wonderful pork chops, Lily." I said, mentally hitting myself. Could I be more annoying?

"Thanks, Remus." She replied.

We sat in silence for a while until Lily dropped her fork with a clang and clutched her belly.

"What's wrong?" James exclaimed, looking worried.

Lily looked up and smiled at him, tears in her eyes. "The baby kicked."

James' eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Yeah, I felt it, ooh! There it goes again!"

James rushed over and placed his hand on her stomach, "I felt it…"

I watched this scene with bursting pride as well as sheer amazement. I had never seen Prongs act so sweet and tender. It was a very nice moment between the husband and wife.

"Well, that's lovely James," Sirius said around a mouthful of potatoes, I caught a hint of sarcasm in his voice, how could he be so insensitive?

I turned to him. "Don't you care about anyone but yourself?"

"Yeah, some people I have particularly strong feelings for."

"Really, who are they?"

Sirius stared at me and I felt his eyes burning into me, like he was trying to work out something inside my head. He looked as though he wanted to kiss me again, so I quickly said, "Uh, Lily, have you thought of any names for that little kick boxer?"

Lily giggled. "Well, for a girl, we were thinking Anne for my grandmother and if it's a boy, we were thinking Harry for James' father."

James beamed. "We can only hope it's a boy."

Lily hit him lightly on the arm and he grinned, obviously pleased that he had succeeded in aggravating his wife.

After dinner, Sirius and I apparated back to our flat. I always thought that when you left an awkward dinner party, you left the awkwardness behind. Well, not when you go home with the person who makes you feel awkward. I strode into the kitchen after hanging up my coat. Sirius plopped down on his leather couch and turned on the telly…full blast.

I winced into the open freezer, "Sirius, could you turn that down a bit?"

"No." Sirius says simply, picking something out of his teeth.

I smacked my forehead and took some ice cream out of the freezer. After spooning some onto a bowl, I put the carton away and walked into the living area to watch whatever Sirius was watching.

Sirius looked over at me, "Oh sure, don't get me any!"

"How would I know you wanted ice cream?"

"Well, the best tactic is to ask! That's usually how you figure out what people want!"

I wanted to know what it was that Sirius wanted. So, I asked, "What do want me to do, Sirius?"

"I don't know Remus…I don't know…" he clicked the television off and stalked into his bedroom.

"I'm so confused." I said to the empty room.

**A/N:** Ah, the sexual confusion, don't ya love it? LOL. Review, please!


	3. Chapter 3

"The New Moon"

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Sorry this took so long! Please forgive me and review::bribes with cookies:

Chapter three: 

Sirius POV

It had been two weeks since James' party and two weeks since I had talked to Remus. The book business was flourishing but home life was miserable, for me at least. I was slowly beginning to think that I loved Remus. I really missed talking to him. When we happened to be home at the same time, which didn't happen often, Remus and I skirted around each other, stopping only to say 'excuse me' or, 'are you finished with that?' It was dreadful.

I had no idea what to do. I needed a revelation, an epiphany moment to tell me what to do. I got this moment while walking through the park one day. I was admiring the flowers, (they do get lovely this time of year), when I noticed a young couple on a park bench. It wasn't until I took a second glance that I realized they were both males.

I found myself staring and had to look away when one of them looked up. You didn't see something like that everyday and I wondered how they could just sit in the park, so blatantly showing it. And then I thought, who cares what the other people thought? They probably didn't give a hoot, and why should they? They were only two people in love, that's all that mattered.

It was as though something had clicked in my head. All that mattered was that I loved Remus. I didn't need a label like, 'gay' or 'bisexual', as long as I cared about Remus and he cared about me. I wondered if it would work, I wondered if Remus loved me back.

Wait, did I love Remus? I stopped for a moment, leaned against a tree and thought about the bookish werewolf. I thought about his kind, brown eyes that stared through me when I wouldn't tell him what was wrong. I thought about his hair, the brown fringe that fell into his eyes when he read.

I decided I did love him. I'd have to consult with Lily; I started towards her and James' house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus' POV

It had been two weeks, two weeks since I had talked to him. He didn't care; if he did he would have struck up conversation by now. I didn't care, if he wanted to be like that, he could. It didn't matter to me.

Who was I kidding? I was miserable. I missed him; the house was lonely when he was absent from it. And when he was there, it felt like he wasn't.

Despite these morose feelings, life carried on. I was on the way to a bookseller. I needed to refill my shelves a bit because business was going well. As I walked past the park I spied a young couple on a bench, both appeared to be male. I wondered if Sirius and I could ever be like that. Just then I spotted Sirius, I lifted the briefcase I was carrying so it covered my face. I'd rather not be caught staring at a male/male couple with Sirius nearby; it may make for awkward conversation. Something really needed to be done about the whole situation; perhaps I needed to forget Sirius entirely.

I soon arrived at the bookseller's building. I entered and took the elevator to the fifth floor, as she had told me over the phone. Once I had been whisked there, the doors slid open and I stepped onto the oriental carpeting that lined the hallway. Looking left and right, I soon surmised I would need to go right, as there was only one door to the left. I found the correct number and knocked.

I heard footsteps approaching and soon the knob turned. Standing in the doorway was a young woman of medium height with black hair that was pulled into a single plait down her back. She was wearing wire-rimmed glasses and a smart blue suit.

"Hello," she greeted me, sticking out her hand. "I'm Laurie Baker, and you must be Remus Lupin?"

"Yes," I said, shaking her hand. "I talked to you on the phone."

"Oh, of course, you were interested in buying some of my books."

"Well, I'd certainly like to take a look at your stock."

"Right this way." Laurie led me into the flat; I closed the door behind me and turned to look at the room. I was gob smacked, floor to ceiling shelves with books on every inch, this was my heaven.

"You like the layout?"

"Well, this is magnificent!" I chuckled. "I'd love to do the same to my flat, but I've got a roommate."

"Ah, I see. Unfortunate, indeed. To surround oneself with books makes one quite content."

I smiled. "I can imagine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius

I arrived at Lily and James' in good time and was glad to see that James was out at work. I explained my feelings to Lily and asked her advice on what actions I should take.

"Well, Sirius, I should think it obvious what you need to do." The red head told me. "You need to let him know how you feel."

"Really?"

"But not right away. You haven't spoken for two weeks, you said?" I nodded. "You can't make it the first thing you say to him, start talking again, apologize for whatever you did. What did you do?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Ask him, once you know it will be easier to apologize."

"Right."

"And then, once you're back on good terms for, say, a week, you can break it to him gently. Who knows? If he feels the same way, he may say it first, which will save you some grief."

"It sure would." I hesitated, thinking of something suddenly. "What if he doesn't feel the same way? Lily, all my life I've been something of a playboy, it's never mattered to me before if a girl feels the same way I do. All I cared was where I was getting my next shag! This thing with Remus is, to say the least, completely different!"

"I understand that, but if you really feel strongly, you can't keep it bottled up Trust me, I pretended to hate James for two whole years before I finally gave in to his promptings. But don't tell him that." She giggled.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Thanks again, Lily." I rose from the couch, gave her a hug around the bulge that was to be my godson and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus

"Really? He wanted that much for this tatty old copy?"

"Yes, I couldn't believe it either!"

Laurie had really turned out to be a wonderful girl. I was considering giving her my number, but I had conflicting thoughts. Part of me thought it was too early after Mary to be starting a new relationship, and another part of me thought briefly of Sirius. But there was an even bigger part telling me to just go for it.

"Well, I believe I shall buy these books over here." I gestured to a pile that had accumulated while searching.

"Great, I'll add it all up for you." Laurie moved to a desk on the other side of them room to calculate.

I snatched a card from the bookstore and a teeth marked pencil out of my jacket pocket and wrote my home number on the back.

"Er, Laurie, here's my card, if you wanted to get together for coffee and a chat, feel free to call the number on the back."

Laurie took the card, glanced at the back and smiled. "All right, I think I'll do that."

I smiled back at her; this could be my second chance at love.

"Your bill comes to 45 euros."

I handed over the money and waited for her to write me a receipt. "Thanks again, you've really helped me out."

"It's no problem at all, feel free to use my library anytime." She handed me a slip of paper and our hands touched, only for a moment. Her eyes flickered up to my face, I smirked a little. She chuckled and dismissed it as she made to help me with my stack of books.

"Oh, please don't, I live quite far from here, I wouldn't want to burden you."

"No burden, I'd be happy to help you carry them."

I smiled to myself. "Thank you."

And we proceeded out of the flat, down the hall, were whisked by the elevator to the lobby and set off down the sidewalk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius

I walked with a slight bounce in my step back to the flat. I was ready to make up with Remus and hoped he was as well. I even picked up some hot cocoa from the local supermarket; I knew we were out of the powder so this would gain me points with Remus.

As I got closer to our building, I saw another couple coming towards me. It was Remus! He was with a girl! They were both carrying stacks of books under their arms. Who was she and where did she get the right to look at him the way she did? I ducked behind some bushes and watched them. Remus' head tilted back as he laughed at something she said. I glowered; it was beginning again, and just when I was starting to sort out my feelings.

They walked up the steps and entered the building and I stood up from my hiding place. So, he was bringing home a girl? I had no choice but to go up there and ruin it for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** Well, what did you think of this latest installment? As always, your opinion means the world to me, so let me know!


End file.
